Moments and Seasons of Love
by IAmThePhantomX
Summary: A collection of my SEASONAL stories about Danny Phantom and Sam. Last Chapter: Valentine's Day 2013
1. New Year 2013

**THIS STORY WAS FIRST UPLOADED ON 01 JANUARY 2013**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hello, guys! Since it was New year, I came up with a great way to kick-start 2013, by writing a story about Danny Phantom!

This one's about Danny and Sam's New Year with Tucker at Amity Park.

This is "ITSTHENICKSTER", wishing you a Prosperous New Year and a Danny Phantom-inspired 2013! :)))

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.  
HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**MOMENTS of LOVE**

**NEW YEAR 2013  
DANNY PHANTOM's NEW YEAR CELEBRATION with SAM**

* * *

A year after the events of Phantom Planet

It was New Year's Eve. It was a year ago when Danny Fenton learned his lesson on Christmas, now it's time to enjoy the last day of the year. Together with Sam and the Fentons, they prepared for this yearly occasion. Jack temporarily removed the Emergency Op Center from the rooftop to have a perfect view of the fireworks. Jazz and Maddie cooked a feast for the whole family. Danny was at his room with Sam, chatting with Tucker.

_(CONVERSATION, VIA VIDEO CHAT)_

_Danny: Hey, Tuck!_  
_Tucker: Hey Danny, Hello, Sam! How are you?_  
_Sam: We're good! So, you wanna come over?_  
_Tucker: Errr… I'm not… sure. I will be at the park, heading tonight's countdown to the New Year._  
_Danny: Aw, come on Tuck! We've all been celebrating New Year together for a long time._  
_Tucker: Well, let me see if I can come._  
_Sam: All right._

_(END OF CONVERSATION, VIDEO CHAT ENDS)_

Danny, not wanting Tucker to break their "tradition" of celebrating New Year together, came up with an idea. "Hey!" Danny called Sam. "I've got an idea. What if we go to the park and celebrate the New Year there?" Sam saw Danny's idea as plausible, agreed, "That's great! But how about your parents?" Danny responded, "Well, I'll ask them first."

Danny quickly went down towards the kitchen, where he sees Maddie and Jazz prepare dinner. "Hey mom, Jazz," Danny began. "Will it be possible for all of us to go to the park tonight? Tucker wants us to join his countdown to the New Year." Maddie answered, "Well that's great Danny, we'd love to come! But how about your father?" Danny immediately replied, "No problem, I'll just tell him."

Dad quickly rushed up towards the Op Center, to find his dad powering up the Blimp. "Dad, we're going to the park tonight. We're gonna join Tucker in the countdown." Jack quickly replied, "Okay, son. I'll just power down the Op Center." Danny rushed back to his room, and pulled Sam's hand, "Sam, let's go!" They went downstairs, where they saw Jazz, Maddie and Jack, loading all the food and firecrackers into the RV. "Danny, let's go!", exclaimed Jazz, to which Sam and Danny jumps in the car.

* * *

Upon arriving at the park, they were greeted by Mayor Tucker, who was surprised that their friends were able to join him in the celebration. "Danny! Sam! Hello, Mr and Mrs. Fenton! Hi, Jazz!" quickly exclaimed Tucker, who took Danny and Sam and hugged them. "I thought you wouldn't be able to join me tonight?" Tucker asked. Danny responds, "Well, we wouldn't want to ruin our tradition. And one thing, it's perfect to watch fireworks here!"

A few minutes before the people of Amity Park welcomes the New Year, Tucker joined the Fentons on their simple get together. Danny, Sam and Tucker had a chat, Jack ate a lot of food, Maddie is preparing the Fenton Bazooka in case of a ghost attack, and Jazz is reading a book.

Only five minutes till the New Year, Tucker officially opened the Countdown. Usually during a New Year's Countdown, a special guest is invited to join the mayor in pushing the red button that will send beams of light into the sky, projecting every second at the last minute of the year. This time, Tucker decided to surprise his friends.

"Citizens of Amity Park," Tucker greeted the people, "it is my great pleasure to welcome you our special guest. He will be starting our countdown for the upcoming New Year!" The people applauded, afterwards Tucker continued. "But, he is not just a special guest. He was the reason we are still here. He is the reason we are present now, awaiting the New Year to come." Then Tucker happily exclaims, "Please welcome, Danny Phantom!" Danny was surprised by Tucker's announcement, and quickly stood up. "And he won't just be starting the countdown himself," Tucker added. "His girlfriend, Sam Manson, will join us here!" Sam was so surprised when her name was mentioned. "Sam, let's go!" Danny whispered to Sam, who went beside Danny and held him. In an instant, Danny transformed into his ghost form, carried Sam, and flew towards the stage where Tucker was. "Hello, guys!" said Tucker. Tucker then gleefully shouted, "Surprise!" Danny and Sam, looking towards Tucker, smiled and said, "You, Mr. Mayor, really are full of surprises."

Tucker then asked Danny and Sam to walk towards the center of the stage, where he presented to them an emerging decorated table, where the red buttons were placed. Danny and Sam held hands together as they placed them on the red ball. At the signal of Tucker, "Sixty Seconds!", Danny and Sam pressed the red ball, where multiple beams of light, colored green, red, blue and yellow, flashed up into the sky. Danny raised his hand, still holding Sam's, pointed a finger above and blasted beams of energy, accompanying the lights that flashed.

* * *

At thirty seconds before New Year, Danny quickly carried Sam and flew above to see the fireworks closely. Danny went intangible, as well as Sam, to prevent themselves from being hit by the fireworks.

All the people watching accompanied the mayor in counting down. Meanwhile, Danny and Sam, looked into each other while counting down.

TEN. NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN. SIX.

FIVE. The entire city joined in the countdown.

FOUR. Mayor Tucker lighted the fireworks himself.

THREE. Danny and Sam's head went closer and closer.

TWO. The entire city went dark.

ONE. The entire city went silent.

The next second signaled a new beginning for everyone: The New year has entered! Danny Phantom and Sam gave each other a sign of love, a kiss, while a spectacular view projected behind them. Fireworks of various forms and colors were sent into the sky, illuminating the park and the metropolis with sparkling lights and playful colors. Danny and Sam remained in their kiss for about a minute, afterwards looking towards the city to see the beautiful sight in front of them. The fireworks display lasted for about ten minutes. After the spectacular display ended, all the lights in the city turned back on, and everyone in the city went rejoicing. Danny and Sam descended into the stage to welcome Mayor Tucker into the New Year. Danny and Sam were welcomed as well, and seeing that the New Year Celebration has ended, people began to pack up and drive home.

Tucker also went into his car and drove his way home, leaving Danny and Sam alone in the park. Wanting to also celebrate New Year, together, alone, they both pulled a stick of sparklers form their pockets, and lit them using Danny's powers. While the sparklers were glowing, Danny said to Sam, "Happy New Year, my Goth Girl.". Sam replied to Danny's greeting, "Happy New Year, my Ghost Boy." As the sparklers eventually went out, they went closer and closer until their lips met in yet another kiss.


	2. Valentine's Day 2013

**THIS STORY WAS FIRST UPLOADED ON 14 FEBRUARY 2013**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** HAPPY VALENTINE'S… I mean… AMETHYST OCEAN DAY! And to further express my love for Danny and Sam this day of love, here is a special chapter for my story! And thanks to all who further read and review my stories! Hope you enjoy them!

NOTE: This chapter is actually a part of my "The Amethyst Ocean" story (posted on my profile.)  
WELL, HAVE FUN AND FEEL THE LOVE THIS DAY OF LOVE!

* * *

**Lemme know your thoughts on the story! Read, Review and ENJOY! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I'm just a simple guy with admiration for the series.**  
**HOWEVER: I own this story and all of its chapters!**

* * *

**MOMENTS of LOVE**

**Valentine's Day  
The Best Morning of our Lives**

* * *

_A FEW MONTHS AFTER THE EVENTS OF PHANTOM PLANET_

It was a long, snowy night. Tiny flakes of ice began covering the city in a blanket of deep snow. Some people are still awake, eating or watching their favorite sitcoms, while some are already asleep, very comfortable in their beds.

Danny and Sam had been together since the day he saved the world, and they continue to cherish the moments.

Danny quickly jumped out his bed, transformed into Danny Phantom, took his jacket with him, and flew outside Fenton Works. "Hmmm. I wonder what Sam is doing right now." He said to himself.

Danny flew above the snow-covered streets, every flake of ice tried to weigh him down. But because of his strength, he was able to maintain his flight.

Danny finally arrived at the Manson's residence, descending at the balcony of the house, where he saw Sam, her girl, at her room. He fazed through the wall and into her room, invisible, to prevent Sam from seeing him.

Sam was opening the photo album Danny gave her a month ago for her birthday. While turning every page, Sam smiled, remembering the past adventures she had with her best friends, especially with the love of her life.

Danny smiled as well, seeing his girl happy, and remembering those challenges they surpassed. "Man, she really is beautiful!" Danny whispered to himself, before fazing. As Danny was about to take off, the sweet voice of a Goth Girl interrupted him.

"You're not leaving already, are you?"

Danny turned back and was surprised at the girl in front of him: Sam. "So, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just want to see your cute face!" Danny answered and complimented Sam at the same time.

"Oh, stop it you!" Sam blushed. "Well," Danny said, "I better go home now. You're safe and happy, and I think that's okay with me."

Smiling before turning his face, Danny lifted his body into the air. But before he could completely take off, Sam's voice stooped him again.

"Wait, Danny!" Sam softly said. "I want… I mean, need you here with me." Danny's feet slowly touched the ground. "Please?"

Danny turned his body and faced Sam, wearing the same old smile that used to make Sam smile as well. Sam ran towards him and threw her arms around her neck. Danny wrapped his arms around her waist, further tightening their tender hug.

Danny remembered the past adventures they had, particularly when they both fought for one another. Danny remembered resisting Freakshow's mind controls to be able to save Sam from falling off a train. Sam remembers her encounter with Danny as she was controlled by a plant.

As their bodies met, Sam felt Danny's ultimate love and protection for her. "You have no idea how you make me feel better, Danny." Sam whispered to Danny's ears. She then remembers her ultimate vow to the ghost boy:

_"And no matter how this thing ends, this whole ride we've been on together, I wouldn't change it for the world. Not one bit."_

Danny remembered something as well: the moment that he committed himself with his best friend:

_Sam, I couldn't have done any of this without you."_

_"And I don't care what's coming next. I just hope that…whatever it is…you're there to share it with me."_

* * *

After pulling out from their warm hug, Danny asked, "Sam, wanna go for a ride?"

"Sure!" Sam exclaimed. She went back into her room, wore her jacket, and went back outside. There, Danny carried her and they suddenly ascended into the air.

The couple flew past the Amity Park City Hall, where they saw the 50-foot tall statue of Danny Phantom, carrying the world in his hands. At that moment, Danny realized, that he was carrying his world as well, Sam.

They soon arrived at the hill across the city. This hill is a memorable place for the couple; this is where Sam admitted that she might not see her best friend anymore, now that he is famous. Rejecting her worries, Danny finally sealed their friendship by assuring her that he would always be by her side, and that they would share the great future ahead of them.

Descending from the air, Sam and Danny sat on the soft grass. Under their special tree, they talked about their past experiences.

"Remember the time that you almost became a ghost bride?" Danny asked.

"Of course!" Sam exclaimed. "I don't get it why that Aragon doesn't want the time to move forward. How about you? Remember the time that we arrived at the Far Frozen?"

"Yeah." Danny answered. "And they treat me like their master! I shall return there one time!"

"Oh, yeah, here we go again." Sam frowned.

"What? I miss being at the Ghost Zone!" Danny exclaimed. "The last time I went there is when I thanked them for helping me save the world."

They continued to chat, until both of them fell asleep. Her head rested on Danny's chest, and her hands held Danny's hands.

Waking up, Danny realized that he must leave Sam in order to start his plans for his girlfriend. As early as three in the morning, Danny went into the Ghost Zone to ask for help and assistance for his plans.

Danny managed to locate some of his former enemies, now allies. They had a short discussion about his plans and began preparing for it.

Unknown to the Ghost Boy, Sam had a surprise for him as well. After Danny left, Sam woke up and made her way back to her house. There, she began finalizing the plans for her surprise for the Ghost Boy.

* * *

After a few hours, Danny returned to the human world, where his ghost accomplices are ready to surprise his girlfriend. But once he arrived at the hill, he was shocked to see that Sam's gone. "Sam?" He screamed. He tried searching around the hill, but he didn't find her. "Oh, where could she be?"

Unknown to the ghosts, Sam was wondering around the city, looking for her boyfriend. She had made it to the hill before, and found that Danny was still not there. So she decided to look for him in the city.

As Sam passed through Danny's 50-foot tall statue, a mob of ghosts suddenly emerged from the alleys, circling around Sam. She tried to escape from their circular formation, but the energy surrounding the ghosts was too strong; she gets electrocuted everytime she tries to escape.

"Hahahaha!" Skulker laughed evilly. "I might have not caught the ghost boy, but at least I have something to hang in my wall!"

As Skulker carried her upwards, Sam screamed. "Let me go!" Skulker ignored her struggle and continued his way. "DANNY! HELP ME!" Sam yelled.

Suddenly, Danny Phantom arrives to save his girlfriend. "Sam!" Danny flew towards Skulker's path and yelled, "Let go of Sam! I'm the one you want!"

"Oh, if it isn't the LOVER WELP." Skulker chuckled. "Too bad this will be the last time she will see you!" Skulker evilly laughed while he held Sam in one hand and prepared to blast electricity into her.

"SKULKER! STOP!" Danny yelled, his voice echoing through the surrounding landscapes. Sam closed her eyes, afraid of anything the ghost hunter would do to her.

But as Skulker was about to electrocute Sam, he stopped, sighed and said, "I guess electrocuting you wouldn't do anything to the ghost child." In an instant, Skulker let go of Sam, sending her down at the fastest speeds, to which she screams very loud. "DANNY!"

"SAM!" Danny screamed, and focused his flying powers onto Sam's path, where he successfully managed to catch her. Sam slowly opened her eyes and said. "Wow, you saved me!"

"Anything I would do to protect you, Sam." Danny sweetly said to his girlfriend.

"Ah, young love." Skulker clapped his hands slowly. Then, he shouts, "A perfect theme for my wall!" Skulker prepared to blast another ghost rays onto the couple. But instead of pointing it towards Danny and Sam, Skuller blasted the ghost rays onto the sky, sending a bright light shining onto the city.

The sparkling lights seemed to form the words,

"I LOVE YOU, SAM MANSON!"

Sam was shocked. She couldn't believe that this is happening. After an almost attempt to her and Danny's life, this is what comforted her. This is something she didn't expect.

"Wow, Danny! This is beautiful!" Danny slowly descended into the top of the statue, both of them still looking up the sky and watched the sparkling lights twinkle Danny's special surprise. Sam grabbed him again and have her a very tight hug. "Thank you very much! Danny! I love you too!" Danny tightened their hug to calm Sam of her feelings. She began pouring tears of joy, a sign of her appreciation and love for Danny.

The ghosts went out for a while, giving the couple some privacy.

After Sam had calmed down, Danny pulled out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Sam was surprised by Danny's small gift for her, a golden necklace with the "DP" emblem on it. Sam quickly pulled Danny, sealing their love by the touch of their lips.

Sam felt that her feet aren't touching the ground anymore. So she opened her eyes, and discovered that they were flying above the city. They soon arrive at the hill, where they stayed a while ago. Their lips are still in contact with each other, their mouths acted as portals of emotions and feelings.

But they had to pull out from their sweet moment, because of a certain element labeled as "oxygen". Danny and Sam gazed into each other, his emerald eyes reflected on the Goth Girl's amethyst ones. Danny wiped Sam's tears from her cheeks.

* * *

Sam almost forgot her surprise for Danny. "Oh my! I have to call Tucker!" Sam pulled out her phone and sent a short message to Tucker, who was at the city park with Valerie at that time.

Suddenly, all the lights on the city went off. Danny thought that this might be a power failure, so he decided to go to the power plant. However, Sam stopped him.

All of a sudden, skyscrapers across the city began flashing lights, forming large letters that read as:

"I LOVE YOU, DANNY PHANTOM!"

Danny was surprised as well. Little did he know that Sam was also planning something for him for this special day. And little did he also knew that Sam would be able to pull something like this.

"Wow, Sam!" Danny chuckled. "Thank you!" He grabbed Sam and they both hug… again.

The early morning of the 14th of February, the city of Amity Park was astonished by the couple, where they shared their love for one another on this special day.

Danny's emotions reached its peak. He slowly leaned onto Sam and gave her Goth Girl another kiss. This one's shorter than Sam's, but the amount of feelings and emotions flowing through them was so intense, they didn't care about the world, just the two of them.

Danny knew at this point, that the past adventures he had with Sam brought them to where their friendship is now. Sam also realized, that the worries and doubts they had about the future of their friendship will finally cease.

After pulling out, they once again gazed onto each other. Glowing emerald eyes shined onto the vibrant amethyst ones. "I love you, Sam." Danny said to Sam.

"I love you too, Danny." Sam said to her boyfriend.

After that, they went to the place where the ghosts were staying. "Wee-hee! Welcome the lovebirds!" Skulker exclaimed. All the other ghosts cheered and applauded. Some of the ghosts present were Ember, Spectra, Kitty, Johnny, Desiree and Box Ghost.

"Thanks, guys!" Danny said to the ghosts. "I don't know how I'm gonna make it up to you"

"Well," Box Ghost said, "you can start with a…"

Everyone else exclaimed, "GHOST FIGHT!" Everyone began chasing Danny, but the Ghost Boy isn't ready yet. "Guys, maybe next time." Turning his head to Sam, he added, "I wanna spend this day with my love."

The two cuddled as the ghosts watched, then they bid goodbye to the lovebirds. "Tomorrow, welp. We'll meet again." Skulker chuckled as he and the other ghosts made their way back into the Ghost Zone via a portal.

* * *

Danny and Sam flew above the city once again, their emotions calmed down, but the amount of love passing through both of them was so powerful, and nothing can ever damage their friendship.

Danny flew Sam back to her mansion, where Danny kisses Sam one last time. Just as Danny was about to take off, he was interrupted by her. "Wanna stay with me this morning?"

Danny turned around and simply said, "Well, I would love to." He then transformed back into his human form and made their way onto Sam's room.

As they laid down Sam's bed, they remembered the dream they had. Because of their caring for each other, all those memories, all those adventures, were immortalized in their dreams. Their subconscious made them realize of their feelings for one another.

As Sam wrapped her hands on Danny's chest and rested her head on his shoulder, she felt Danny's ultimate love and protection for her. As soon as he felt Sam beside him, Danny also felt her caring and trust for him. There was nothing serious, just simple love. All of these happened at the most special day of their lives: THE DAY OF LOVE.

THE END!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this Valentine's Day special! Once again,**

**HAPPY AMETHYST OCEAN DAY!**

**~ NICKSTER OUT! ~**


End file.
